This Is Now
by Edge of My Life
Summary: Maka and Soul met each other 6 years ago. And now, at 18 and 19 years old, they're in the midst of creating a band with their friends and fulfilling their life long dreams. Read it to get a jolt of music shocked right into you all.
1. The Past

**Okay, I don't own Soul Eater… And it sucks having to say that.**

**So guys… This is, 'It's Who We Really Are' rewritten… I hate the feeling of guilt when I look back at the last chapter and yeah, it was pretty much just an edited version of another story… So, I'm really sorry if I caused all you guys a problem…**

**Just wanted to clear that up. ")**

**~O**

**Throughout Time**

**~O**

"_Maka, come and try on the dress your father bought you," An ashy blonde, green eyed woman called; her name also known as Kami Albarn._

_Maka, daughter of Kami and Spirit Albarn, and 7-years-old sighed and rolled her eyes and perked herself up. "Yes mama." She called._

_Yes, Maka Albarn hates the life she lives; Rich and wealthy. In her eyes, it's just not right. Nothing that's bought can have real value to her._

_Young Maka walked into her mother and father's bedroom and gaped at the dress her mother held up. It was a fuschia pink, with gold and silver jewels and emblems. The light making them sparkle._

"_Um, mama? I don't really… Wanna' try that on…" The little girl, almost identical to her mother, spoke up quietly._

"_And why not?" Kami snapped, making her daughter look up with big, glassy eyes._

"_Uh… Err… I-I…" Maka took a deep breath and looked into her mother's eyes. "I don't like it."_

"_Well tough luck little lady. You're trying it on and you will be the most beautiful girl at that dance," Kami said with a stern glint in her voice._

_Maka, being only 7-years-old did not want to deface her parents. So, being the polite little girl she is, let her mother doll her up._

**~O**

"_Stupid!" A now, 8-year-old Maka yelled into the skies. "I hate that stupid job! Stupid Politics! Stupid Law!" She shouted and fell against a tree and sighed and slid down it._

"_I wish my parents didn't have to be so stuck up…" She grumbled into her knees. The wind gently whooshing through her ashy blonde pigtails and making her forest eyes glossy._

_The young girl looked up to the clouds and pouted and let the tears slide down her face. _

"_I hate rich people…"_

**~O**

"_Oh, hello Maka dear," Joan called. She was one of the maids her mother hired. The eldest in fact and Maka's favourite. Joan actually treated Maka with love and respect, and also treated her like her age. 10-years-old._

"_Hi Joan!" Maka smiled and sat down to talk to her favourite maid. "How are you today?" She asked in her usual cute voice._

"_Oh I'm fine dear, and how are you?" Joan replied with an old and withered, yet warm and friendly smile._

"_I'm good too thank you!" Maka grinned and went to get a drink. "Would you like one too Joan?" She asked when she returned._

"_Oh no I'm fine thank you Maka, I really must be getting back to work, it was lovely to speak with you again hun," Joan said and took Maka's hand in her own and nodded._

_Maka smiled gently and sat down and watched as the maid disappeared behind a door. The girl sighed and lay down on the sofa, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep._

**~O**

_11-year-old Maka was digging in the garden and planting flowers. It was her job to do the gardening since her parents fired all the other gardeners._

_She sighed and rubbed her forehead with the back of her wrist. "This sucks…" She set down the trowel she was working with and stretched and crack her fingers. "Aaahhh… That's better," She grinned._

_Then, she heard a crash from somewhere in the house and jerked up from her knees and stared up at windows that lead to her parents' room._

"_DAMMIT SPIRIT! KEEP… DOING… THAT!" She heard her mother squeal and another crash was heard._

_Maka gawked at the window and blinked a few times, before the colour in her face drained and she shuddered, even though the sun was beating down on her._

"_Disgusting…" She rolled her eyes and looked back down at the flowers she was focusing on and started to dig again._

"_OH MY GOD!" She heard her mother scream again and Maka glared up at the window and took her IPod out of her pocket and shoved the headphones into her ears and turned her music up full blast._

"_Stupid Mama and Papa…" She growled._

**~O**

"_NO! I HATE THIS! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS!" Maka yelled at Kami and Spirit. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM. YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" She shouted and pointed an accusing finger at her father._

"_You. You try to buy my love. _Buy it_? You can't _buy_ love! You express it! How could you be so dense Papa?" She exclaimed, glaring holes through her father's head._

"_And you? Mama, I thought, that since I'm your daughter, that you would actually love me… But I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?" She growled, turning to her mother._

"_Maka, stop being inconvenient. You're being-"_

"_I'm being what? Tell me because I sure as hell don't know what I've _ever_done wrong to make you people hate me!" Maka exclaimed, tears of anger burning the back of her eyes._

"_We don't hate you dear, we-"_

"_Stop denying it." Maka growled, interrupting her mother. "You do hate me. You don't treat me like a daughter. I hate how you're so rich and snobby! It makes me _sick_." She hissed, biting back her tears._

"_Maka, stop these sudden outbursts. They give me migranes…" Spirit grumbled, massaging his temples with his hands._

_Maka glared daggers at her so-called 'parents' and stalked out of the room without another word._

"_They just don't get me!" She growled angrily at herself._

**~O**

"_I'm Soul Evans." The mysterious stark white haired boy held out his hand which was draped over his guitar. "You're Maka Albarn, right?"_

_Maka grinned and nodded and shook his hand, making Soul grin too, showing a set of jagged teeth and his ruby eyes sparkled. "My nickname's also Soul 'Eater', but call me whatever suits I guess." He smirked and shrugged._

"_So what are you into Maka? I hear we're both from wealthy backgrounds huh? It's so uncool," Soul said._

_Maka nodded slightly and swallowed. "I hate it… My parents just don't get me… I'm not the type of person they think I am," She scowled slightly, looking out the window at the moon and stars shining brightly over Death City, Nevada._

"_Yeah, I know what you mean. My family want me to follow in the footsteps of my brother Wes. He plays violin," Soul explained._

"_Oh? And what do you play? Other than guitar…" Maka giggled slightly._

"_Oh, well, I play guitar, piano, drums and bass, and I sing a little… What about you? Do you play anything?" Soul replied, strumming the guitar lightly._

_Maka studied the boy's face before blinking and shaking her head. "No… But I sing… Heheh… So, if you could do anything… What would you do?"_

_Soul smirked, his teeth glinting in the dim light. "That's simple. I wanna' be in a rock band. I wanna' be known for the music that I create and I wanna' travel the world," He grinned, staring at the moon in a daze._

_Maka smiled; surprised, shocked even that Soul had the same goal as she did._

"_Would you need a singer?" She asked shyly, finding her hands very interesting._

"_Hell yeah!" She snapped her head back up as Soul was grinning at her like a maniac. "We'll do it together Maka! Let's do it!" He smiled, only knowing the girl for a few hours, but knowing everything about her already._

_Maka smiled back, a warm aura around her and shook his hand again. "Right. In in together," She grinned._

_Soul chuckled and Maka soon followed and throughout the night, they found out everything about one another…_

_A 12-year-old girl and 13-year-old boy, making a pact to change each other's lives from that night on…_

**~O**

"_TURN IT UP! IT HAS TO BE LOUDER!" An over-powered Black*Star shouted, twirling his drumsticks in his fingers._

_5 years after the night Maka and Soul befriended, it took them time, but they formed a band with their other friends, Black*Star, Kid and Liz. It's still their dream to become known, and they work their asses off every single day._

_Soul and Liz played tines on their guitars and Kid plucked his bass strings while Maka pursed her lips after taking a sip of water._

"_Have you decided on what song to practise yet Soul?" Maka asked, sitting down on a stool._

"_No, not yet, I'm still working on it…" The teenage boy mumbled in return as he scribbled down notes and words on a sheet of paper._

"_Well we gotta' think! Battle of the Bands is next year man!" Black*Star yelled._

_Everyone stared at the blue haired eedjit disbelievingly._

"_I'm sure we'll think of something before then Black*Star," Kid spoke up._

"_Yeah, we'll get it soon enough," Maka sighed, running a hand through her hair._

"_Besides, with Soul as the guy who's preparing the song, no doubt we'll have it really soon," Liz chuckled as Soul dropped the pencil from his mouth and stared up at her with big eyes._

_Everyone laughed at his expression and pointed a finger at him._

"_DUDE! YOUR FACE!" Black*Star cackled and Soul threw a bottle at his head and he fell off his stool and hit his head off a symbol from his drum kit. "Ow…" He grumbled._

_While the others helped Black*Star, Maka looked over at Soul who was staring out the window with slits for eyes. She walked up to him and stood by his side._

"_We'll get it soon… I know you Soul, you can do it. I'm with you every step of the way," She stated in a soft tone._

_Soul looked down, then up to his forest eyed friend and grinned and held his hand up. "Damn straight," He smirked. Maka smirked back at him and they high-fived, sealing more accomplishments together._

**~O**

That was then… This is now.

**~O**

**Hey again guys! Well, this is the NEW and IMPROVED chapter 1 of **

**It's Who We Really Are…**

**Oh, btw, for the band, these are the positions of everyone…**

_**Soul – Lead Guitar / Keyboard / Backing Vocals.**_

_**Maka – Lead Vocals / Part Rhythm Guitar.**_

_**Liz – Full Time Rhythm Guitar.**_

_**Black*Star – Drums.**_

_**Kid – Bass.**_

**Oh! And the ages throughout this, here's what I'm planning…**

_**Soul - 19 years old.**_

_**Maka – 18 years old.**_

_**Liz – 20 years old.**_

_**Black*Star – 18 years old.**_

_**Kid – 18 years old.**_

**Well guys, thanks again for reading, and I hope I didn't cause any problems…**

**If I did… I'm really sorry…**

**And, to the 3 authors who read this first, I'm grateful you even commented on that story… Because I don't normally get that very many of reviews… So, thanks a lot, it means so much to me…**

**But! I'm blabbering! So, I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I'll enjoy writing it! **

**Peace Out! \m/**

**-MusicSoundsMySoul 14**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! XD**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. The Present

**I don't own Soul Eater…**

**Well guys! Here it is! Chapter 2 of…**

**It's Who We Really Are…**

**I hope you like it! XD**

**~O O~**

**

* * *

**

"TURN IT UP!"

"FIX IT!"

"PLUG IT IN!"

"DAMMIT!" Soul yelled as the wire of an amplifier set sparks off. He kicked a chair over as the sparks lined up the wire and to the switch, causing all source of electricity to cut out.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed. "OUCH! What the hell was that?" She exclaimed and shortly after, there was a loud thud. "Crap…"

Soul growled in the darkness and searched for a curtain. When he found the edge, he pulled it over, letting light flood through the window.

"Black*Star! Was that you?" Soul growled.

"PAHA! NO! THE GREAT 'ME' DIDN'T DO IT!" Black*Star jumped up from the sofa he was lounging on and laughed.

Kid looked up at the blue-haired maniac and rolled his eyes. "You really are unsymmetrical Black*Star… It's disgusting."

"You're just jealous 'cause I play drums and you play bass!" Black*Star laughed and pointed at Kid.

There was soon the sound of girls laughing from down the hall and Maka and Liz came walking in.

"You get the problem fixed yet Soul?" Maka asked, taking a sip of the coke she had.

Soul shook his head and picked up his acoustic guitar. "No. But I'll fix it soon; I just want to get this cover done." He said while he sat down.

"Which cover are we doing this time, Soul?" Liz asked, going to pick up her guitar.

"It's just an acoustic that Maka and I need to do," Soul explained. "Although, I do need you guys to play some parts in it, but the fucking amplifier blew all the switches, so it'll sound shit," He groaned. "But still, get in your positions. It's All Time Low, 'Remembering Sunday'."

Black*Star gave his friend the thumbs up. "YAHOO! I like this one!" He exclaimed and plopped down in his stool behind his black and blue metallic drum set.

Kid nodded and picked up his black and white striped bass guitar and slung it over his shoulder.

Liz picked up her dark purple Fender Jazzmaster and also slung it over her shoulder.

Maka sat down on a stool beside Soul and picked up her red and black rimmed semi-acoustic guitar. Even though she couldn't fully play it yet, Soul had been teaching her and still was, and he got her the guitar as a present for her 16th birthday.

Soul held in his hands, his orange acoustic guitar and ran a hand through his hair before looking round at everyone who nodded back at him.

This song was one of the only ones Soul sang lead vocals in, because he's actually lead guitar and Maka is lead vocals.

Soul nodded to Maka and they both started to strum the song, 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low.

"_**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes,**_

_**Started making his way past two in the morning,**_

_**He hasn't been sober for days,"**_ Soul sang.

"_**Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday,**_

_**He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together,**_

_**But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs." **_Both Soul and Maka sang, but Maka only gently being heard.

"_**Now this place seems familiar to him,**_

_**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin,**_

_**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs,**_

_**Left him dying to get in."**_ Soul sang first, Maka joining him near the end.

"_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find,**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night,**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams,**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems,**_

_**I'm gonna' ask her to marry me."**_ The two sang, Maka adding a soft, beautiful harmony to it.

"_**And even though she doesn't believe in love,**_

_**He's determined to call her bluff,**_

_**Who could deny these butterflies?**_

_**They're filling his gut."**_ Soul sang again, Maka coming in near the end also. The other instruments coming in softly as well.

"_**Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces,**_

_**He pleads though he tries,**_

_**But he's only denied,**_

_**Now he's dying to get inside."**_ Soul sang, building up slightly, then the build-up stopped abruptly and it went to just Soul and Maka playing their guitars again.

"_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find,**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night,**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams,**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems,**_

_**I'm gonna' ask her to marry me."**_ The two sang together again.

"_**There's a neighbour said, she moved away,**_

_**Funny how it rained all day,**_

_**I didn't think much of it then,**_

_**But it's starting to all make sense," **_Together in melody and harmony the girl and boy sang.

"_**Oh, I can see now,**_

_**That all of these clouds are following me,**_

_**In my desperate endeavour,**_

_**To find my whoever, wherever she may be." **_Soul sang, building up again, also with the other instruments playing more harshly with one another.

"_**I'm not coming back; I've done something so terrible,**_

_**I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me,**_

_**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt,**_

_**Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair,"**_ Maka sang in a rough, yet gentle tone as she closed her eyes and listened to the music around her drown out.

"_**And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world,**_

_**So many thousands of feet off the ground,**_

_**I'm over you now; I'm at home in the clouds,**_

_**Towering over your head."**_ She continued, far more harsher on her voice, almost screaming the notes, but making it sound as if it were simple and she continued strumming her guitar and opened her eyes again.

"_**Well I guess I'll go home now,**_

_**I guess I'll go home now,**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home…"**_ Soul finished off, just the two lone, acoustic guitars dead-plucking the strings and gently strumming the last chord.

The small, yet large area around them was quiet and peaceful for a few minutes while everyone took in their average surroundings.

"YAHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Black*Star cheered and spun his drumsticks around in his fingers and everyone else cheered.

"This is it guys… We're on the brink of destiny…" Soul grinned around at everyone. "This is the song guys… I can feel it!" He exclaimed, looking out the window.

Maka twisted her head to look at her ruby-eyed friend; her ashy blonde locks falling half over her shoulder, and she smiled. "I love that song…" She spoke up, her voice breaking slightly from the harsh singing.

"I know, right? I think we could have a few more practises at other songs, but I definitely think that's the one," Soul sighed contently.

"FINALLY! After almost a year, we get it!" Black*Star grinned.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I told you we'd get it sorted out eventually," She sighed and looked to Kid who was staring at a bookcase, a strange emotion nobody could seem to figure out.

"THEY'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled and pointed at the books. "Soul, do you realise you have books of different shapes and sizes beside each other? That's not acceptable. No, definitely not," He shook his head and ran to the bookcase and started to rearrange the books to a symmetrical order.

Soul rolled his eyes and picked up a can of sprite he had beside his stool and cracked it open, listening to the fizzing of the bubbles inside before taking a large swig of it.

"Hey, Liz?" Maka spoke up, walking over to her friend.

"Yeah? What's up Maka?" Liz replied, patting the spot beside her on the sofa to make Maka sit down.

The teenage girl greatly accepted and sat down beside the older girl. "Where are Patti and Tsubaki these days? They haven't been coming to our band practises that often now…" Maka replied, crossing a leg over the other.

"Oh, they've been working their asses off to try and get us booked into a gig and trying to get a manager for the band," Liz explained, taking a drink of water.

"Hey!" Black*Star exclaimed. "I thought they were making t-shirts?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and Soul chucked another bottle at his friend. "We're not even famous yet dumbass,"

"Yeah well… We should be! 'Cause I'm in this band! As soon as I joined we should've been famous, I mean c'mon! It's me! The great Black-" He was cut off as everyone threw a bottle at him this time.

"Stop gloating Black*Star! We'll get there some day! Just not today, and you're not so great so shut up and suck it up." Maka growled.

Black*Star climbed back up to sit on his stool and glared at the ashy-blonde haired girl, "Damn Maka, you've changed haven't you?" He groaned, popping his shoulder.

Maka narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired boy, but it's true. She has changed. She's not the little girl who did what her parents said anymore. She's a rebel if you will… An 18-year-old rebel who isn't under custody of her parents anymore. She lives in an apartment just down the road from Soul's house and does as she pleases now. Yeah… Totally different, huh?

"Yes, I have. And I'm glad of it, thank you very much." She said with a cross of her arms.

Black*Star rolled his eyes and waved her off with a low, "whatever," and spun his drumsticks in his fingers, trying to show off… _again_.

"Okay guys, let's just stop the nonsense and continue with practising. I don't think that arguments and disagreements will help with the stress of what we're going through at the minute," Kid spoke up in a voice of authority.

The place was quiet for a moment before Soul got up again.

"Yeah, Kid's right. Now c'mon, let's get this right…" He said, looking at Maka the whole time.

_God knows what'll happen…_

* * *

**Okay… I owe you all an apology for leaving this chapter for so long… I'm very sorry! But! My reasons are as follows:**

**School exams.**

**Projects.**

**And… I didn't know what to do with it.**

**If any of ya'll have any good plot ideas that would be cool if you just wanna PM me and tell me about them… BUT! Something that won't change it too much! I DO have an idea of what I'm doing with it, thanks!**

**Well, review please! XD  
**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. You Can't Be Serious

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs in this fanfiction. Maybe a few possible OC's but that's it!**

**Okay guys, I have a MASSIVE apology to make to you all… I haven't updated in AGES, and I'm so completely and utterly sorry. School gets in the way of everything sometimes *scratches head awkwardly* **

**Again… Really sorry… But hopefully this'll make it up to you for now! XD**

**~O O~**

* * *

The heavy beat vibrated throughout everything in the room. People were dancing with the music, some in sync, some too drunk to care. People were drinking at the bar and talking, some making out, others laughing and making jokes. And then… there were others…

Those _others_ being Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Liz and Kid. Well… actually… exclude Black*Star.

Soul was sat gloomily at the bar, drink in hand, beside Kid, who was looking around at the other people in the club.

"So, Soul," He spoke up. "Have you had any calls from Blair or such recently?"

Said person grunted in reply and shook his head. "No, she told me she would call in the next few months, and that was a while ago, so God knows when that will be," He sighed and took a sip of his cool, condensed beer. "I hate this fucking song."

Kid looked his way and chuckled. "You hate everything when you're in a bad mood, Soul."

The white-haired teen scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" He mumbled and turned to look around the club. His eyes settled on Maka. Cool, laid back and… saucy looking Maka. She was leaning against the wall, one foot perched against it, a drink in one hand, and a lollipop in her mouth. His eyes scanned down her now curvaceous body. She wasn't as curvaceous as Liz, but she definitely developed through the years Soul had known her.

The way her black denim shorts fit her perfectly. The way her white, ripped vest hugged her body, showing her visible curves. The way her ash-blonde hair was straight, then went wavy around her shoulders and her bangs slightly covered her mystical green eyes… And the way she sucked on that –

Before the nosebleed he expected to come happened, Soul pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away. Before he could do anything else, Liz came running up to him.

"Soul! Come and dance with me and Black*Star!" She grinned and slightly fell over her feet clumsily.

Soul blinked up at her with disbelief. "You're not joking, you two idiots are drunk! And I don't dance!"

Liz rolled her eyes and hiccupped. "You," She pointed her finger at him. "Mister... Are dancing with us. C'mon! Don't be boring Soul!" She whined and grabbed his hand and pulled off his seat and began to drag towards the dance floor against his own will.

"NO! Kid! C'mon! You do it!" He exclaimed and Kid just sniggered and set his glass beside him and crossed his arms and watched in amusement.

Soul glared as he was pulled into a crowd of drunk, clumsy people and groaned. As soon as he reached the borderline of the thing he knew it would get clammy! He hates the heat sometimes. Well, _this_ kind of heat. Body heat… Sweaty, touchy, clammy, _fucking_ body heat.

He growled and looked at the blue-haired moron who was jumping up and down and dancing with some weird people and he was falling all over himself.

_Black*Star you ass…_ Soul rolled his eyes and looked back at the eldest Thompson sister, who was doing… _something_ with random people and practically abandoned him.

"Liz," Soul ground out, losing his patience. Said girl turned and giggled. "HI!" She laughed and took his hand. "Let's dance!" She said and started doing dance moves and Soul just stared, unable to think what to do or say.

Soul looked over the heads of people and saw Maka looking over at him with a smirk plastered on her face.

Soul glowered as he watched her make her way over to the seat he occupied beside Kid before he was kidnapped and taken to the dance floor.

"Damn you…" He muttered and looked to Liz again and other girls – he had no idea when the _hell_ they got there – were dancing around him. Soul flushed red, not from embarrassment, but from that damn heat! It was like an oven! He grinned slightly at the girls, his teeth glinting in the multi-coloured, flashing lights.

One of the random girls – being bold or daring or whatever – swayed closer to him and started grinding on his leg. Soul 's eyebrows shot up to heaven and his mouth was ajar and he looked away trying to edge away, but found no room to do so.

"Shit…" Soul grumbled as he looked up to the ceiling, then over to Maka, who was _supposed_ to be sitting beside Kid. The white-haired guitarist looked at his bass player with a questioning glance and Kid shrugged in return and pointed towards Soul. In return, Soul raised an eyebrow, and before he knew it, the grinding feeling was no longer there, so he looked down, and there was no other but Maka standing beside him with a small grin.

"Mind if I cut in?" She spoke loudly over the thumping music and glanced over at Liz and the other random drunks, and then turned her attention back to Soul.

"No. I really don't," He replied rather quickly and Maka laughed and took his hand and guided him to a clearer area of the dance floor.

"There," She sighed. "No more claustrophobic drunkards trying to get off with you." She smiled a little. "And besides, that's now how you dance anyways." She scoffed and Soul looked down at her with a smirk. "Oh? And I suppose you know the _right _way to do it then?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, I can do it better than them," Maka pointed to Liz and Black*Star who were now hanging off each other's necks, kicking their legs up.

"Go then," Soul offered and nodded towards Maka as a song that was playing ended.

"You have to do it with me," Maka grinned and took his hands as a new song started, slower than before. "C'mon, just watch me." Maka started swaying her hips to the beat and smiled and set Soul's hands on either side of her waist.

Soul gulped and looked up and down at her body and before he could start drooling, he focused more on his hands that moulded perfectly to her waist, like they were meant to fit there. He grinned slightly to himself and looked up at Maka's face who was smiling back at him.

"See? Just move your feet and sway with me, it's not hard." She explained. Sure, Soul can dance, but not like this. Not the way Maka was showing him. He danced ballroom style and all that shit. But Maka's cooler than that.

He did as she said and moved with her and grinned again and Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. She looked over at Kid who was looking their way with a slight frown, but then looked away quickly when he noticed Maka looking.

"This is…cool." Soul spoke up, making Maka look back up at him. She nodded with a sweet smile and looked down slightly. "It feels…right." She said with a slight blush.

Soul hummed in response, and the girl could just about make it out and looked back up at him. "So… Any news from Blair?" She asked to make conversation.

The white-haired teen shook his head. "What about you with Tsubaki or Patti?"

The ash-blonde teen shook her head. "Nope."

The two sighed in unison just as the slow song ended. "C'mon, let's go sit down."

The both went back over to Kid and left Liz and Black*Star to their dancing and ordered two more drinks for themselves and sat down.

"Sorry about that Kid," Maka apologised. "Soul was in trouble, I had to help him out," Maka smirked.

"That's quite alright, don't worry about it," Kid nodded and took a sip of his drink. "How was the dance then? You looked like you two enjoyed yourselves,"

Maka and Soul went slightly pink in the cheeks each and Kid laughed. "And you seemed pretty oblivious to the people who were all staring at you!"

"Staring at us?" Soul quirked an eyebrow.

"What gender?" Maka groaned.

"Both actually." Kid snorted and finished the last of his drinks. "Soul, you-"

But he was cut off by the ringing of someone's phone. The trio looked at each other and each took out their phones to check whose it was.

"Not mine," Kid spoke up.

"Yeah, me neither… Soul?" Maka said.

Soul flipped his phone up and found that he had a text message. "I gotta' text." He revealed.

"Oh! What's it say?" Maka questioned.

Soul opened the text and read over it. Apparently, it was from Blair.

_Soul, I have been on the phone non-stop to lots of people! None of them had an opening spot! But then I passed by this musical lounge place and turns out they need a band to play there! Looks like Underclass Heroes got a gig after all! XD Tell all my little pumpkins I'll see them soon! Xo_

Soul widened his eyes and he couldn't process what he just read. "You can't be serious!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Maka and Kid asked in unison.

"We gotta' gig!"

**~O O~**

* * *

**So there you go guys. It's not the longest I've ever written, but it's almost 2am and I just worked my ass off for you so you'd have another chapter to satisfy yourselves with until I get the next chapter up! Hope you liked it! XD**

**-MusicSoundsMySoul14**

**Y'know what to do! **

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Freak Out

**I don't own Soul Eater. SAD FACE!**

**Well guys, here you go! Chapter 4! I know I made y'all wait, but you got another chapter, didn't you? XD**

**I've decided to name the chapters after songs as of now!**

**Well anyways... Read on! :D**

_Title of chapter: Freak Out  
__By Avril Lavigne_**. XD**

* * *

"We gotta' gig!" Soul exclaimed with wide eyes.

As if on cue, the music that was playing in the club suddenly stopped and everyone looked at each other.

"Are you _serious_?" Maka grinned and ran over to Soul and tried to peer at his phone. "Let me see!"

Soul's face morphed into a large jaggy grin and showed Maka the text. She was silent for a moment as she read over the small letters with concentration, and then squealed.

"We have a gig!" She laughed happily and snatched the phone out of the lead guitarist's hand. "Look Kid!" She shoved it in front of his face and he sceptically read it before smiling.

"That's great! When is it?" He asked.

Soul shrugged in return. "I guess we'll just have to wait until she calls or whatever, but how cool is that!"

"Very!" Maka grinned and looked over to Liz and Black*Star who were now…bickering? Ah well, they _are_ drunk after all. "I think, maybe…we should tell them when they're sober." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"Tch, yeah, no shit." Soul cackled and ran a hand through his soft white cloud for hair, still grinning from ear-to-ear. _A gig… Finally!_

When he looked back at Kid, the bass player was staring at Maka with…some sorta' expression while she was talking to him about some crap about what they'd play when they got there.

Soul smirked. Always like Maka to think ahead.

The lead guitarist turned towards Maka's back and he put his calloused hands on her lean shoulders, earning a small heated glare from Kid, but of course, neither of the two noticed that. The lead singer of the band turned her head slightly to look at her – what you would seem to call – her _male_ best friend of the group.

"Y'know, we don't even know when the gig_ is_, Maka. Chill out. We'll talk about that when it comes near to it." He drawled out and squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

The singer bowed her head slightly and grinned. "Sorry, I'm thinking ahead again, aren't I?" She smiled shyly.

Just as Soul opened his mouth to reply, Kid interrupted him hastily.

"No Maka, not at all! I think Soul is just being a tad lazy! Thinking about it _now_ will mean that we won't have to worry about it _later_!" He said with an anxious laugh and a scratch of his head at the end.

Soul looked at the bass player with a cocked eyebrow and questioned him silently, but in return, Kid just looked away quickly.

_What the hell was _that_ about?_

The guitarist shrugged it off for now and looked over at Liz and Black*Star again who…weren't there.

His eyes bulged slightly and he scanned his eyes around the packed room for the two idiots. He eventually saw a head of blue hair – which was most definitely _Black*Star's_ – and sighed and let go of his grip on Maka's shoulders and – with much dismay – started to hesitantly make his way over to the dance floor to get up to the booths the rhythm guitarist and drum player were currently…

_Sleeping in!_

"Ugh, I knew this would happen," Soul groaned and quickly, without any hesitation, pushed through the crowds of sweaty, clammy, hot people. _Fucking body heat!_

Once he got through successfully, he climbed up the few steps to get to the booths and literally face-palmed himself at the sight.

Black*Star and Liz were pretty much fast asleep on top of one another, limbs tangled in the most awkward of ways. Soul rolled his eyes and sighed as he dragged himself over to the two morons.

"Oi, Black*Star. Wake up you loser." He poked his drum player. In return, he received no movement, just snores.

"Black*Star!"

Still nothing.

This time, Soul grabbed the blue-haired maniac and shook him, sending Liz flopping limply to the other side of the booth, still fast asleep.

"_Wake the fuck up!_" Soul yelled and, by magical fate, the drum player did.

…And he punched Soul in the process.

"Dammit!" Soul yelled as he stumbled back, but thankfully caught his footing. "Why you –!" He was about to literally pounce on that booth to beat the shite outta' Black*Star but something had a grip on his shoulder.

He turned to find Kid with a cold, but somewhat amused look on his face, and the bass player rolled his eyes and smirked. "I think you need help up here, Soul Eater." He looked towards said person who narrowed his eyes just the slightest bit, and he turned towards Liz.

_Why does he have to be so Goddamn formal?_

Kid picked Liz up and she was obviously half awake, for she protested to let her carry on sleeping. But of course he didn't listen and helped her down the few steps and towards Maka again, leaving Soul with Black*Star.

"Damn him…" Soul growled lowly and sighed, making his way back over to the out-cold Black*Star.

Instead of trying to wake him again and possibly get smacked in the face again, Soul grabbed the drummer and didn't care what state he was in, or if he was comfortable or not, he just dragged him behind him.

"Soul! C'mon! We gotta' get these guys home!" A still-hyped Maka called for him over the music with a wave of her hand.

Soul nodded and sighed, heaving Black*Star further up his back to an almost-standing position. "I think he's dead…" He murmured when he reached his friends and they all but laughed in reply.

"You know him better than any of us Maka," Kid stated. "He was your friend since you were kids."

At this statement, Maka turned to look him and scoffed. "Well gee, I've always known how much he drinks and passes out," She said sarcastically. "You idiots, just because I've known him since we were little doesn't mean I know if he dies or not when he gets drunk!"

Soul smirked and patted her on the head and jerked his head in the direction of the doors. "C'mon. Let's go, I'm beat."

The others greatly agreed and they were all on their way out the doors and to their apartments no sooner than…

1.30am.

**~O O~**

Soul awoke to a buzzing on his bedside table the next morning, with a slight headache. Groaning, he dropped his arm onto the table, grabbed the phone, and let the dead arm slide back to his body. Opening his phone, he read the text.

_**-Hey idiot. U hung-over? :3 Well anyways, call me when u can…we gotta talk.**_

The albino boy blinked once. Twice. And then rubbed his eyes. The text was from Maka, and she said they needed to…talk?

_I wonder what's up…_ Soul thought to himself as he yawned. _Well, better find out._

He stretched and swung the blankets off his body and jumped up out of his bed – something he _really_ didn't want to do – and headed straight for the kitchen.

He started on his breakfast and while he was waiting for some water to boil, he stared out the window and onto the road where only few cars were driving past. He took a stroll down 'Memory Lane' as he remembered when the band just came together and his eyes glazed over as he went into deep thought…

**~O O~**

"_Guys, this is Black- !" _

"_I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! YAHOO!" _

_The group all hesitantly looked at each other and sweat-dropped at the blue-haired boy's entrance._

"_I will make this band famous! And I will be known for how big I am!" He ranted and jabbed a thumb to his chest. "See how big I am? You should all be thanking me!" He cackled and set his hands firmly on his hips._

"_Oh Black*Star…" Maka mumbled and face-palmed herself. "Shut up. Just show these guys how you play." _

_In response, the smaller-than-average blue-haired boy nodded eagerly and yelled as he ran to the drum-set that was set up._

"_YAHOO! CHECK ME OUT!" He shouted and played an up-tempo drum solo._

_The rest of the group – Soul, Liz, Patti, Kid and Tsubaki – slowly looked at Maka with their mouths hanging open slightly. In return, Maka shrugged and looked over at the hyper boy who was still rocking out on the drums. _

_After a while, Black*Star and the group were surprisingly left in awe at the talent. They all slowly blinked twice in unison as the blue-headed boy stood up._

"_So, how'd ya like it? It was pretty awesome for an awesome guy like me, huh?" He bragged and grinned as the others recovered and nodded._

_Soul was the first to speak up. "That was…cool, Black*Star. You guys agree?" He asked as he eyed the other band members and non-band members. They all nodded and mumbled agreements._

"_You're in dude. Welcome to the band." Soul gave a sly grin and high-fived Black*Star._

"_GREAT! When do we start man?" He asked as he twirled the drumsticks in his hand unconsciously._

"_Well, whenever. We'll all meet up next week and discuss practises and names. Sound good everybody?" Soul suggested and turned to face the others._

_There were more agreements from everyone in a response and Black*Star gave a thumb's up with a flashy smile._

"_Sounds like a plan! Yahoo!" _

**~O O~**

Soul was shaken out of his reverie by the popping sound of the toaster. He blinked and shook his head and checked the time before making some coffee. He sighed as he took a seat and started munching on his breakfast, looking out the window and sliding his eyes towards the clock every so often.

_I wonder what Maka needs to talk about…maybe it's a new song…huh, guess I'll just have to wait and see, I guess…_

As the white-haired guitarist finished his breakfast, he headed straight for the bathroom to get a shower and do his daily morning routine.

He turned on the water of the shower and waited a few minutes for it to run warm and brushed his teeth as he waited – as usual. When the water was warm enough to get it, Soul jumped in and dunked his head under the steamy spray to wet his hair; once that was done, he picked up the shampoo and lathered some into his snowy locks and scrubbed his head and scalp, then rinsed.

When he did that, he picked up the body wash and sponge and squeezed the bottle to let the thick liquid ooze onto the soft material. He scrubbed his body cleaned and stepped back under the water to let the streams of water run the suds off his body and down the drain.

As he looked down to watched the suds slide off him, he noticed that stupid scar that trailed down his abdomen. He trailed his fingers down it and growled.

"Fucking idiot…" He scowled and dug his nails into the lighter line of skin that will always mark that awful day that replayed in his mind when he looked at that scar.

_Nobody knows about it. Not even Maka… _

He growled again and shook his head and he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to wrap his towel around him.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his room; his hair leaving a trail of droplets of water behind him. When he got there, he laid out his boxers; some stone washed baggy jeans, a studded belt and a black t-shirt – his usual attire.

He made sure his body was dry before he took his towel off to rub it through his hair to make it considerably dry, but still damp.

_It can dry naturally. I don't have time to style it today._ He thought as he threw his towel in the laundry basket, and then grabbed his phone and wallet and keys before shoving them in his pockets and walking out of the house and making his way to Maka's apartment.

He just walked since it wasn't very far from where he lived; pretty convenient if each one of them needed anything or something else.

As he walked through the front doors of the apartment building, he cracked his fingers and elbows – an old habit. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited for the little _'ding!'_ noise and stepped in and pressed the button for Maka's floor.

When he reached it, he made his way down the hall and ended up at Maka's door. He banged the door three times and waited. There was a scuffling sound before the door unlocked and was opened and revealed…

_A little girl?_

She had light brown, wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders, hazel eyes and was wearing denim shorts and a pink vest.

"Hi! I'm Abbie!" She grinned and opened the door further.

"Uh, hey…" Soul said, a little taken aback and he hesitantly walked into the homely apartment.

"Abbie? Who's at the door?" Soul heard a familiar voice call from another room.

Soul was about to answer for himself, but the little girl – obviously named Abbie – closed the door and ran in front of Soul and to another door way.

"A guy with white hair and red eyes!" She said in a bubbly voice.

Soul stood there in a confused state, in the middle of the hall and watched the little girl as she jumped up and down on the spot, outside a doorway that Soul thought from memory was Maka's room. Suddenly, she disappeared into the room, and Soul stood there, still with the same expression on his face, then Abbie reappeared and ran up to him with a big smile.

"I'm Abbie! Maka will be out soon, she's just getting dressed!" She giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the sofa and set him down.

"Uh, I'm Soul." He said and watched as she ran over to the fridge and opened it and looked over at him. "Would you like a drink Soul?" She grinned.

The guitarist smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure, thanks kid."

Abbie grabbed a can of soda and ran back over to him and handed it to him and jumped up beside him on the sofa.

"Thanks," Soul grinned and cracked the can open and took a sip.

"You have very interesting features," Abbie spoke up after a moment of silence; which caused Soul to turn and look at her.

"Huh, yeah I guess. You scared?" He chuckled.

In return, Abbie smiled and shook her head. "Your teeth are cool! And my favourite colour is red, and I just think white hair is funny." She giggled, making Soul grin in return.

"Heh, thanks I guess." He said and sighed and relaxed back into the sofa.

A few minutes later, Maka came out of her room with a towel in her hand and looked over at the two and smiled.

"Hey Soul. I see you've met my cousin," She smiled and Abbie looked over at her and grinned.

"Maka!" She exclaimed and ran over to her and hugged her legs.

"Hey cutie," Maka sighed and ruffled the little girls' hair affectionately.

Abbie hugged Maka's legs tighter and giggled softly as she buried her face in her older cousin's thighs, earning a gentle smile from Maka.

_Hey, that's kinda' cute… wait. WHAT! No way, I did NOT just say that._ Soul thought to himself as he sweat-dropped.

Maka lifted Abbie into her arms and the little girl laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around Maka's neck and buried her face into her shoulder and Maka looked at Soul who was smiling slightly and smiled a little at him in return.

She walked over to the sofa and sat down, bringing Abbie onto her lap and the little girl snuggled into her.

"Hey," Maka smiled and leaned her head against Soul's shoulder.

"Hey, so, what'd you wanna' talk about?" Soul replied and set his arms on the back of the sofa.

"Well–" Maka started, but was cut off.

Abbie tugged on Maka's sleeve and leaned up and whispered into her ear, not very quietly, in the childish way that Soul could still hear what she was saying.

"Are you and Soul dating?" Abbie whispered in her childish ways with innocence.

Both Maka and Soul went a tiny bit red at the innocent question, but Maka shook her head all the same. "No sweetie, we're just best friends." She stated and Abbie nodded before settling back into her older cousin's arms.

"Anyways," Maka started as she turned back to Soul again. "I was just thinking about the gig… I mean, I know I overthink things, but, what if Blair comes, like, the day before and we have no idea what we're doing and –!"

"Maka, shut up." Soul stated as he covered her mouth. "I told you, stop worrying. We'll be fine. We'll think of something, alright? Just calm down," He said and took his hand away from her mouth to hear and or see her reply.

Just as Maka was about to open her mouth to speak, Abbie interrupted her. "Maka," She whined. "I'm tired…" She mumbled into the older girl's shoulder.

Soul glanced down at the little girl and then shifted his gaze to Maka, who sighed softly and put her hand gently on Abbie's head. "Wanna' go to bed then?" She whispered quietly into the youngster's ear.

In return, Abbie nodded into the older girl's shoulder and nuzzled her little face into her neck and curled into herself. Maka smiled slightly and turned to Soul, who was gazing at her expectantly.

"I'll be right back," She whispered and got up and carried the drowsy little girl into her guest room, leaving Soul by himself.

He scanned his eyes around the room he came to know so well and yawned and stretched his arms and legs and scratched his head, ruffling his fluffy white hair in the process.

_Hmm… Maybe Maka's right. Blair does leave things to the last minute… I know what I'll do_. He thought and nodded at his idea in approval and relaxed back on the sofa again and listened to the sounds he could roughly make out. Birds chirping, cars zooming past, the deep, husky chuckling of the sun, and a soft humming.

_Wait, a soft humming?_

Soul strained his ears to finally recognise the humming to be Maka's melodic voice, drifting from the guest room of the apartment and tuning into his ears. He grinned and closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall and listened to the gentle sounds creeping from the room.

She must be getting Abbie to sleep… Soul's thoughts drifted away and his mind went blank; just listening to the gentle voice that he came to know all too well over the past years. If you knew Maka, you'd know that hearing such soft sounds coming from her was like a foreign tongue if you asked Soul. She was normally quite rough-toned and feisty. To hear her being so…_graceful_ was different. Not in a bad way of course, but it was rarely ever heard coming from Maka.

As Soul fully induced himself into the sound, his consciousness started to slowly drift away from him and he fell into a peaceful sleep on Maka's sofa.

**~O O~**

_The screaming of crowds filled the arena as the massive room went dark and colourful lights suddenly flashed on the stage as a lone drum beat was heard._

_The screaming became more shrill as the tempo of the beat sped up and suddenly, a spot light was on Black*Star and the black and metallic blue drum kit._

_Then a bass line abruptly started to play along with the beat of the drums and another spotlight shone down on Kid, the two boys only being seen by the dim light above them, still in the pitch black arena._

_Then, a guitar was sounded in a low strumming that almost matched the bass line, and then, another dim light showed Liz, her metallic purple Fender Jazzmaster glittering under the source of light._

_That certain melody continued for a few minutes before a much more, louder and lead guitar was heard, and a spotlight caught Soul as he played; his hand moving swiftly up and down the ebony Rosewood fret-board of the shiny black and red Gibson Les Paul._

_And suddenly, a voice was heard calling out to the crowds of hysterical fans, and a lone spotlight shone down brightly on Maka as the others' shut off and the only person being seen was Maka._

"_Let's get ready to rock!" She yelled and a flash of light bounced off the walls of the huge arena and the place was full of loud, thrashing music and bright colourful lights flew crazily around the place and the fans jumped up and down and pumped their fists in the air and thousands of heads thrashed around as they all head-banged in sync._

_The band broke out in song and Maka ran about the stage and sang, pointing out to a few people in the front row at the barriers ran back the other way and pumped her fist in the air, singing the song that the song labelled, 'Years Long Gone'._

_Maka thrusted her microphone in the direction of the waves of people and they sang the song back to her. Flashing a grin, she brought the microphone back to her mouth and continued to sing._

_It was about to come to Soul's guitar solo, and as Maka jogged towards him on the stage, she brought her arm up and rested it on his shoulder and held a long alto note and just before the end, she called: "HIT IT SOUL!" _

_Soul showed a set of sharp ragged teeth that glinted in the nights and he ran forward and jumped up on the chests at the front of the stage and just as he –!_

**~O O~**

"…oul...? Soul!" The white haired boy was shook awake from his awesome dream by Maka who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and her weight shifted to her left hip and was glaring slightly down at the guitarist.

"What?" He groggily groaned back, popping the bones in his fingers, arms and his neck to which Maka made a disgusted face.

"You were sleeping!" She exclaimed in reply as she made her way over to fridge with an exasperated sigh.

"Tch. I think that's pretty obvious, idiot." Soul scoffed as he straightened his body and popped his neck and gave a content sigh and relaxed back into the soft cushions of the sofa and propped his legs up on the coffee table.

Maka turned and glared at him and rolled her eyes and made her way back over to the sofa after grabbing a can of coke and sat down beside Soul.

"So, what the hell did you want me here for again?" Soul asked as she reached him.

Maka rolled her eyes and relaxed back into the sofa. "Well…"

* * *

***GASP!* **

**A cliffhanger!**

**Oh ho hooo... I'm evil :3**

**Sorry, but it has to be here! I need to know if you're excited like hell to find out what it is that Maka wants to talk about! XD**

**Tell me in the reviews what you think it is, and if you guess right, I'll give you a virtual cookie! **

***eats cookies in corner* well... Then again, maybe not... But! I WILL make Soul play the piano for you!**

***silence***

**...No? Okay...**

**Anyways! I'm blabbering!**

**Y'know what to do!**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Tonight We Feel Alive

**I don't own Soul Eater or the songs used, but I do own the plot line and maybe some OC's!**

**Just come at me with the torches and fire now, because I've abandoned you all D: I'm **_**so**_** sorry, no joke. I did say I would update over summer, but I just had the most UNRULEY writer's block EVER and I'm STILL fighting through it; so this chapter is probably really shitty.**

**I dunno' what it is… I don't get inspiration over summer for some reason. But school is back! And I'll try and write the best I can!**

**Okay guys, I only got one review on that last chapter! What happened? *sigh* I must be losing my touch…**

**Ah well, with or without reviews, I'm gonna' continue this story! So, here's the next chapter…**

_**Name of chapter:**__ Tonight We Feel Alive (On A Saturday Night)  
__**By:**__ Four Year Strong_**. XD**

**~O O~**

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to talk about," Soul muttered and his hand rose to the back of his neck like it normally did when he felt anxious.

"Yeah," Maka mumbled softly and pursed her lips as she stole a glance at the white-haired young man.

"…Well," Soul swallowed and cleared his throat in mild discomfort. "Maka are you sure you wanna' talk about this? I mean–"

"Soul, shut up and hear me out a minute." Maka interrupted and sat up and turned her body towards the guitarist. "We need to be prepared, right? So, we need to write a song, so, for that, we need a story, and…what nothing better than the pasts that we hate and fear?" Maka reasoned, scratching her arm in her own slight discomfort. "And don't get me wrong, the songs we write all the time are great too, but it's just…" She trailed off, chewing the inside of her cheek.

Soul looked at her from under his bangs and bit his lip slightly as he thought about it. "Well…" He sighed. "I guess you're right. The best songs are from the heart…"

"Yeah, but, we just gotta' think about what to do first; I mean, we could meld our pasts together and write about that… or even… don't bother about actually writing –!"

"Hold up, Maka," Soul interrupted, putting a hand up in front of her face. "You lost me completely." He stated sheepishly.

Maka sighed and face-palmed and groaned lightly, "Never mind. It'll just… come to us when we're ready for it. Could be tomorrow, next week, next month, who knows? But I know for sure, it'll come to us," She stated confidently.

Soul looked at her with a wondrous expression, then sighed and shrugged. "Guess you're right. But for now, we can write other stuff and see where that gets us."

Maka nodded and sighed, "Yeah, that works."

Soul nodded in agreement and slunk back down into the cushions of the sofa and let out a silent breath of content and basked in the comfortable silence. It always _has _been comfortable with Maka around, even at her moody times. Well, sometimes.

The white haired teen closed his eyes and laid his back and sighed lowly. _Must… sleep…_

"Don't tell me you're going to have another nap when I'm sitting right beside you," Maka purred into his ear lowly.

Soul's eyes shot open and he swallowed a breath and narrowed his eyes down at the small blonde.

"I was _trying_ to. But you had to go ahead and ruin it," He growled.

"Not in _my_ house." Maka scowled back.

Soul was about to retaliate but seized once he saw Maka wiggling her fingers in the air threateningly, to warn he was in harm's way of a second hand Maka Chop.

Yeah, second hand. She uses a damned _microphone_ for first hand. And it _hurts_. Like _hell_.

Soul cowered back into the cushions of the sofa and huffed silently to himself.

Maka smirked deviously to herself and just as she was about to make a remark, the sound of a mobile phone went off.

The two slowly looked at each other and Soul took his mobile out of his pocket and took one look at the caller ID and his eyes widened and he fumbled to flip up the screen.

"Hello?" He asked in an urgent voice.

Maka furrowed her brows and brought her hand up to her ear and made a phone shape with her hand and shook it beside her ear.

'_Who is it?'_ she mouthed to Soul, but he waved her off as he delved into conversation.

And just as Maka huffed off to make something to eat, her question was soon answered.

"Blair! Are you serious! _Next week_?" Soul exclaimed, incredulous.

And that's all it took for Maka to fall over herself as she sprinted back to Soul and tripped onto the sofa beside him and put her ear up to his phone to listen in to the conversation.

"Holy _shit_! That's great! Yeah, we'll see you in two days. Yeah, bye." Soul hung up, mouth agape, but it slowly morphed into a shit-eating grin.

Maka's eyes widened and her mouth slowly fell open as she waited for Soul to give her the details. _Come on, come on, come on! Hurry _up_ dammit!_

"Our gig is next week. Blair's coming around in two days to give us all the details." Soul sighed, still grinning.

Maka was quiet for a moment as she soaked in the information, then she squealed and flung herself at Soul and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Yes, yes, _YES!" _She cried into his shoulder as Soul hugged back just as tightly. "This is it Soul!" Maka laughed and pulled back and pumped her fists in the air.

Soul just looked at her with that same shit-eating smile and nodded.

This is it.

**~O O~**

"So my little pumpkins, your gig is next week!" Blair exclaimed as everyone broke out in cheers of excitement.

Maka and Soul just told everyone to meet at Soul's house on the Saturday for _"a talk"_ but they never did tell anyone what it was about.

"Where is it?" Liz asked, grinning like an idiot.

"It's in the new club down town called _Fever_, you guys heard of it?" Blair asked, cocking her head to the side.

She received a chorus of "yeah" in return.

She clapped her hands happily. "Great! Blair is so happy we got a gig!" She giggled, everyone agreeing.

Everyone was sitting in Soul's living room. Tsubaki and Patti were also sitting with the band as they discussed arrangements for their upcoming gig.

"Me and Tsubaki have already started designs on t-shirts!" Patti laughed cheerily. "Right Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nodded happily in return. "Yes, but we still need to figure out what colours and such…" She trailed off.

Everyone took a glance at each other and smiled.

"I think this deserves a celebration! YAHOO!" Black*Star whooped from his position beside Tsubaki. "I mean c'mon! A big god like me can't _not_ have a big celebration for this awesome news!" He laughed.

Kid glanced at Black*Star and rolled his eyes with a sigh. "To be fairly honest, I think Black*Star has a point, for once," He grumbled the ending. "I think we deserve a party for our hard work." He nodded.

Maka and Soul glanced at each other and Soul smirked, turning to the others. "I'm in, we need to let loose every once in a while," He shrugged.

Everyone turned to Maka, some even going as far as to give puppy-dog eyes. She opened her mouth to voice her opinion, but sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"I guess," She mumbled. "Tomorrow?" She quickly returned to her good mood, reassuring herself that a party wouldn't be that bad.

"HAHA, YEAH! Your god demands you all to get the drink out and ready for us–!" He was quickly shut up with a slap from Tsubaki, her eyes silently scolding him.

"Well, 'Star's right. We need alcohol." Liz agreed.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Soul exclaimed. "Last time we all went out, you and 'Star got pissed off your _heads_! I got punched in the face by that idiot!" He yelled.

"Oh c'mon Soul, live a little," He got a nudge from Maka beside him and when he turned his head to face her, she winked playfully at him.

"Oh trust me, I live a _lot_." He muttered to which Maka giggled.

"I say we get alcohol," She started, "BUT," she then shouted as Soul glared at her, opening his mouth to oppose. "Only a little. We don't wanna' be hung over with massive headaches the next day. Because I know how you guys are; trust me, I've lived to tell the tale, and I don't wanna' do it again." She stated.

Soul gritted his teeth but sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. Just a little though."

And once he said that, the cheering started up again.

**~O O~**

The cheering and music from the house did not go unheard by people who walked by.

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Liz, Kid, Patti, Tsubaki and Blair all held up their drinks and cheered.

"To us! For finally getting somewhere in life and to how we're gonna' become the best and coolest fucking band ever!" Soul calls and everyone cheered loudly and clinked their glasses.

"TO US!" They all yelled together and downed their drinks.

They all laughed and started messing around, dancing, eating and having fun; the music drowning out everything in the background and opening news doors to the future.

**~O O~**

"Hey, Soul, help me out with this," Maka grunted as she pushed the front door of Soul's house open with her shoulder. When she got no answer, the blonde raised an eyebrow and set the amplifier that she was carrying down.

"Soul?" She called out, stepping into the house, looking around and gave a small "hmph" as she turned to pick up the amplifier, but was suddenly grabbed by the waist.

Her mossy green eyes widened and she let out a shriek as she was lifted high into the air by a strong pair of arms, but once she discovered out whom her captor was, she let out a laugh and smacked them around the head.

"Soul, put me down you idiot," She laughed a little as Soul set her on her feet and went out to pick up the gear she had brought with her to the house.

"Is there anything else I had to bring or is that all?" Maka then asked as she closed the front door and followed behind Soul.

"Nah, that's everything, I got all the other things we need for later," Soul replied as he checked his clock. "Although, we better start getting ready soon, and all those other idiots better not take forever with what they're doing!" He sighed.

Maka patted his arm affectionately. "Don't worry; they'll be on time, just wait." She smiled.

**~O O~**

"Seriously Maka! _'They'll be on time,'_ PFFT yeah _right_!" Soul yells into his living room where Maka was seated in her outfit for the gig.

It consisted of ripped, stone washed, skinny jeans, a tight black under vest and a white vest that was ripped up the sides over that, then some black converse to top it off. She also had her hair straightened and had heavy eyeliner and was wearing a studded bracelet.

"I didn't promise that they would though!" Maka called back as she plucked at her semi-acoustic guitar. Honestly, she was pretty nervous for the gig that night, what, having all the doubts that _'what if my voice cuts out on me?'_ or _'what if I miss a beat or forget the words?_' all the _'What if?'_ questions loomed around in her hair.

The singer let out a breath and shook her head. _Positive thoughts, Maka. You can do this. _She kept reassuring herself, keeping calm.

Suddenly Soul came out of his room wearing black skinny jeans that wrinkled down from his knee downwards and a red t-shirt with a black and white checked shirt open over it along with red converse.

"Well thank God at least _we're_ here and ready to go," He stated sarcastically with a small growl. But as soon as the words left his mouth, the front door slammed open.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

"…ugh," Maka rolled her eyes and sank into the sofa as Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti and Blair scrambled into the house with their instruments – minus Black*Star, Patti, Tsubaki and Blair – and they all waved and greeted Maka and Soul.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Liz sighed as she sat down. "Kid couldn't fix his hair, and, well… fashion takes a while too," She admitted, going a bit red in the face. She was wearing a black leather skirt that hugged her thighs tightly, along with a bright pink off-the-shoulder top with dark brown military boots and her make-up consisted of smoky eye shadow and mascara and she had full pink lips, obviously wearing lip gloss.

"Oh hush Elizabeth!" Kid scoffed, earning a glare from Liz. "I was simply making my hair perfectly symmetrical for this evening's performance." He stated proudly. Kid's outfit consisted of black skinny jeans – with no wrinkles and completely straight, he made sure of that – a white button up shirt with black buttons, the first two buttons undone and black shoes.

"It'll never be symmetrical if you don't get those damn white lines sorted out," Liz muttered, thankfully too quietly for Kid to hear.

"C'mon guys! I wanna' get there! A big star like me shouldn't keep his loyal followers waiting for his big show!" Black*Star bellowed as he set his fisted hands on his hips in a heroic pose. He was wearing blue skinny ripped jeans, a black vest and messy black military boots; his crazy blue hair contrasting with the dark vest.

Tsubaki simply nodded in agreement. She was wearing a simple indigo dress that just went below her knee; her eyes matching perfectly. "You guys are gonna' be great tonight!" She smiled at the band members.

"MMHM!" Patti agreed loudly, nodding vigorously, making her short blonde hair bounce around. She was wearing a short pink mini-skirt along with a navy blue tight t-shirt and white flip flops.

"Let's go my little pumpkins!" Blair squealed happily as she opened the door and let the others filter out of the house with their instruments. Her outfit was quite the sluttish outfit as usual; a tight fitting, strapless black dress that went to about mid-thigh along with knee high, high-heeled, black boots that hugged her legs perfectly. She giggled and followed the others out to the band's sleek black van.

As the band members – and non-members – hopped into the band, they all cheered and Blair started it up and started the drive to their destination.

Maka looked out the window and watched as the streetlights and lights in houses blurred by and she bit her lip in thought. _Don't worry Maka, just breathe, no big deal._ She reminded herself.

"Hey, Maka, you alright?" Soul asked as he noticed her staring out the window absently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, heh, I'm fine," Maka smiled and scratched the back of her head as she turned to face Soul who was sitting beside her.

The guitarist wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulders. "You'll do great, Maka. Don't doubt yourself; it's cool." Soul grinned at his best friend to which Maka returned a small smile and leaned against him, finding the comfort she needed badly.

"Yeah, thanks Soul," She sighed.

**~O O~**

"Underclass Heroes?" A man asked as the band and non-band members stood at the door that led backstage.

"Yup, that's us!" Blair called cheerfully and the man nodded and let them through.

The club was full of people, both sitting and standing and all conversing with each other. Some people were sat near the stage, waiting for the live act for that night.

Maka swallowed as she followed Blair as she walked behind the stage and she carried a guitar case and set it down as Soul, Patti, Liz and Tsubaki followed her – Kid and Black*Star were out collecting Black*Star's parts for his drum kit – and sat behind the curtains.

"Okay, so, while we wait for Kid and Black*Star to set things up, I'll go buy us all some drinks and you guys can talk through what's happening tonight!" Blair gave them a wave as she walked off towards the bar.

The group sighed in unison.

"I think I'm gonna' throw up," Liz groaned.

"It's okay Sis!" Patti chirped. "I'll hold your hair back for you!"

Liz's face turned down. "That doesn't help," She grumbled in return to which Patti just laughed at.

Maka glanced out at the people who were outside the stage and released a breath, but flinched slightly when she felt a large, warm hand on hers. She looked up and Soul was smiling a bit at her.

"I told you not to worry, Book Worm," He chuckled as Maka sent him a weak glare. "You'll be mind-blowing. Just like you always are," She grinned and Maka looked down, feeling a small heat in her cheeks.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"We're all gonna' be behind you every step of the way guys," Tsubaki slipped in in a soft voice, smiling at Maka.

As Maka was about to reply, she was abruptly cut off.

"YAHOO! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Black*Star yelled as he and Kid walked in and punched their heads towards the stage.

"We're ready. We even did the privilege of setting up your instruments as well," Kid spoke up as the rest of the band members got up and nodded.

"Thanks guys," They said in unison.

"Well, we'll go and find Blair. Good luck guys! You'll do great!" Tsubaki smiled and Patti waved happily.

"SEE YA! Wow the crowds!" She grinned and gave them a peace sign before following Tsubaki out.

"Well," Soul sighed. "Let's do this." He said and he turned to Maka. "'_Oh Star'_, then '_Mobile_', right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Maka smiled and nodded to which Soul smirked and headed onto the stage, followed by Maka, Liz, Black*Star and Kid and grabbed their respective instruments.

About a quarter of the people in the club cheered as they walked onstage and walked up to sit at the stage all smiling and watching as the band prepared themselves.

Maka swallowed and cleared her throat. "Hey guys, we're Underclass Heroes, and we're gonna' play a few songs for you tonight," She said and smiled as people cheered loudly. _This isn't half bad_, she smiled more.

She glanced at Soul who nodded as he got ready for the first song.

"This first song is called _'Oh Star'_." Maka introduced as she put her hands on the microphone and stand.

Soul then started to play the intro on his red and black Les Paul.

"_**Oh star fall down on me  
Let me make a wish upon you  
Hold on, let me think  
Think of what I'm wishing for,"**_ Maka started singing a soft voice; the other instruments joining in.

"_**Wait, don't go away.  
Just not yet,  
Cause I thought,  
I had it.  
But I forget,"**_ She sang and her voice picked up a few octaves higher on the end note.

Each of the band members gave a head-bang as the drums stopped abruptly, then came back in as the chorus started, the playing of the guitars slightly harsher now as Maka started to sing again.

"_**And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade.  
And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade away from me." **_Maka sang melodically along with Soul, who joined in with a lower harmony and the both glanced at each other and smiled as they bobbed their heads to the beat.

The instruments came back down to a softer playing as the next verse started and Maka came in singing gently again, as if her voice was fragile.

"_**And now I let my dreams consume me,  
And tell me what to think.  
But hold on,  
Hold on.  
What am I dreaming?"**_ She cried out the last line, clenching a fist and shaking it, closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head as her other hand gripping the microphone stand.

"_**Yeah, wait, don't go away.  
Just not yet.  
Cause I thought,  
That I had it.  
But I forget."**_ Maka then sang, dragging out the notes and going up into a higher pitch of voice, making her words sound like wisps of airy breaths; the instruments of the band coming in at a more heavier level, then it hits the chorus; and the people in the club start cheering and running over to the stage, making the band grin.

"_**And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade away,"**_ All of the instruments cut out except the drums and Soul's lead guitar, as everyone head-bangs.

"_**I won't let you fall away."**_ All of the instruments silence as Maka yells out the words, then, during the middle of the line, Soul comes back in quickly on lead with two dead notes, everyone head-banging again.

"_**You will never fade away."**_ Maka sings, closing her eyes and holding onto the microphone in the stand with both hands and opens her eyes watching as the now very large audience egged them on and cheer even louder and pump their fists as Soul plays out a short riff along with Black*Star and Kid, then Liz comes in with a heavier guitar riff as the song comes to near its end.

"_**And I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away.  
And I won't let you fall away from me,  
You will never..."**_ Maka sings loudly along with Soul again who joins in with a lower harmony again; the instruments then slowly starting to decrease in harshness and come down to a softer level.

"_**Oh star fall down on me." **_Maka sings softly to end the song.

The club burst into cheers and yells and girls squealing reaching up towards Soul and Kid. The two teens looked at each other with a smirk and chuckled. Black*Star stood up from his drum kit with a godly pose and gave a smug smile.

"YOUR GOD THANKS YOU!" He shouted and more girls squealed louder and the cheers and screams off, "they're so hot!" could be heard.

Liz looked out at everyone and laughed and walked up to Maka, whose breathing was slightly laboured as she smiled down at people who were grinning at her.

Liz swung her guitar around her back and slung her arm around Maka's shoulders. "We did it Maka! Our first gig!" She cheered and Maka laughed and rubbed her forearm across her brow, some beads of sweat starting to gather there.

"Yeah, we did!" She said in a relieved and happy tone of voice.

"Awesome job guys!" Soul cheered walking over to the girls after setting his guitar on a stand and hugged each of them. "You did great out there," He breathed into Maka's ear as he gave her a small squeezed and she flushed a bit and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, you were awesome too," She spoke into his ear and smiled as Black*Star and Kid made their way over. The two pulled away from each other and Kid smiled and hugged the two girls and high-fived Soul –to which Black*Star did the same.

"We were totally awesome up there dudes!" Black*Star called and Kid nodded with a smile.

"Yes, very good, and the crowd here sure seemed to like it."

The band members all smiled and nodded at each other as Patti bounded up onto the stage, followed by Tsubaki and Blair.

"You guys did great!" Tsubaki smiled and hugged them all.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME~!" Patti sang/yelled and pumped her fists in the air. "WOOO!"

They all laughed at her childish behaviour and Blair grinned at them all. "All my little pumpkins did brilliant! You sure did blow a lot of people away, nya!" She cheered and hugged each of them tightly.

As the group were conversing, the crowd around the stage gradually dispersed back to what they were doing before; some sulking, others grumbling.

"Ahem,"

The group all turned to face a man who had short, dark brown spiky hair, deep maroon coloured eyes and chiselled features. He was quite bulky, who wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a black blazer and military boots – quite trendy. He seemed to be around late 20s or early 30s, and he was smiling at the group.

"Well guys, for your first gig, you got quite the reaction from the people here tonight," He said, gesturing to everyone in the club. "The name's Zack. Zack O'Reilly." He stated, holding his hand out to Soul who looked at this hand for a minute before shaking it in return.

"I'm the owner of this place," Zack told them. "Was told that tonight was the night that your guys' band was playing and I stopped by to see what the material was like – pretty damn cool guys, I have to say," He chuckled and crossed his arms as the group all cheered and whooped and high-fived each other.

"So what does this mean?" Soul asked as the cheering died down a bit.

"Well, how does it sound to play here every Saturday night, for 20 dollars?" Zack replied with a glint of amusement shining in his eyes as the band raised their br

"That's not bad," Kid murmured.

"HA! 20 dollars! A god like me should be earning hundreds of—!" Maka, Liz and Tsubaki slapped their hands over the blue-haired drummer's mouth with flushed faces at Zack's amused reaction.

"Sorry," Maka apologised. "He's kind of a lunatic."

The group chuckled and agreed lowly and Zack barked out a laugh and nodded with a smile.

"Well, that's alright. Anyways, as I was saying: 20 dollars a week?" He asked hopefully.

The teens turned to Blair who glanced at them then turned to Zack with a grin and gave him a thumbs up. "We'll do it!"

"Great!" Zack clapped his hands. "Starting tonight, Underclass Heroes will be our newest and coolest gig!" He stated happily to which the group all cheered and whistled.

"Well, here's my card," Zack said, handing Blair his contact details. "I'll be in touch guys." He said with an easy smile and waved over his shoulder as he turned and walked off.

When he was out of sight, the group all cheered loudly, the girls almost screaming in happiness and collided into each other forming a big group hug.

"Tonight is the night where we start our new road to fame!"

**~O O~**

**Oh, my word.**

**Holy crap.**

**Just… wow.**

**First off, I'm really sorry about leaving this for so long, but I think my writer's block has finally pissed off and left me alone! I'm home free bitches! :D**

**Anyways, this chapter was a lot of hard work, let me tell you. To be honest, I think it's the longest chapter in this story so far…**

**I ****think****, I don't know.**

**Party scene fail is a fail. :L**

**Well, again, I'm very sorry about this, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter enough to review!**

**Much love if y'all do! XD**

**I hope I get all my reviewers that I had before back…**

**Meh, y'know what to do!**

**Review!**

**-MusicSoundsMySoul 14 out! \m/**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
